faufandomcom-20200223-history
List of Yeet Cannon Spacestagram Posts
The list of Yeet Cannon Spacestagram posts contains the verified Spacestagram posts made by the Skybreaker Yeet Cannon. Posts Joining the Skybreakers * A selfie taken with Dhila Frost-Fort, Marcia Shyneet, and Charity Jones shortly after joining the Skybreakers. * A selfie of YC posing on the ground alongside Castellan's Shadow, Dhila's then-new shotgun axe. * An image of Dhila Frost-Fort completing the Tawawa Challenge. * A photograph of a rolled ice cream with strawberry and whipped cream. * A selfie of herself and Ignitrixx moments before the latter signed up for her own Spacestagram account. * A selfie with Quartz in the background - it's not every day you meet a dragon centaur. The Alolan Vacation * A gallery of pictures of her volleyball game in Alola with Ignitrixx, Dhila, Marcia, and Sari, while Juliette reffed. * A selfie of when she attended a gay pikachu wedding with Charlie in Alola. * Selfie featuring Marcia taking her very first selfie with a Butterfree on Alola's Royal Avenue. * Picture of the Double Wooper from Burger Kingdra in Alola, alongside her newly-caught Furfrou, Kalina. ** The Chansey cook winking at her as five of the employees at Burger Kingdra freak out at Aki being religious. * Marcia's toes after Yeet Cannon painted them by the poolside. * Getting her Furfrou a Pharaoh trim at the salon. * The full video of the Pokemon battle between Aki and a preschooler. * Juliette's Growlithe after she healed up at the Pokemon Center. Frontier Arts Online * Selfie with Zhihao after she suited up at the Penthouse. "Whatever happens, I just know we can get through it!" * Interior of the derelict. "Been stuck in VR with NO internet for forever! But we're saving a whole species so yolo!" * First day Vera 99 was on the job, selfie with herself, Vera, Roy, and Charlie. Yggdrasil Rescue Mission * A week's worth of deleted posts, and her status changing from Single to In A Relationship to Single again. * A selfie with Chun, Dhila, Lisa, and part of Ryuun's elbow promoting Chun's food cart in exchange for free food. * Holding Baru's Stochastic Variable at the gun range with her and Lee! * Selfie at karaoke night. * A buncha wulgs broke out of confinement and hand to get wrangled back! Holy crap! "That's the last time I make bean dip with the window open!" Florida Chapter * We caught the BIGGEST catfish! * A LOT of selfies at Avocado Acres - the avocado-themed adventure park! Adventures While (Not) in the Pokemon World * Getting a can of Dr. Pelliper from Charlie. 21 Terminus Street Stories * A selfie of herself taking a nap on the couch of the Skybreaker's dormitory. * Making homemade Rice Tasties™ Treats with Son Goku and Osa. Includes a shot of a stern-faced Osa cutting the squares and Goku smiling nearby while Quartz avoids the camera for some reason. * Doing the Bottle Cap Challenge at the gym and kicking the cap off of her water bottle on her first try. * Drinkin' by the pool at an Alolan beach resort. "And that, Yeet Squad, is how we vay-cay" * Watching anime in a broken spaceship with the girls! * Getting a sweet Fortnite themed chest from Kokaku, as well as Yeet Cannon-themed merch. * Having her armor customized at Dr. Doppler's with the girls! * Winning the Yeetmobile in pai gaw and going to THE STARBUCKS DRIVE-THRU!!!!!! * Getting a new engine and tires and treads on the Yeetmobile with Suzu and Cara's help. * Her relationship status being set to In a Relationship!!! * Paying for milkshakes and pancakes at the maid cafe with exposure! Category:Internet